Can You Love Me?
by nnjvz
Summary: Kyoko gets injured while shooting a scene, will this change her relationship with Ren? A short story for KyokoRen Week 2019! (Updates for spelling mistakes that I missed while posting.)
1. The Accident

**The Accident**

**A/N: It's KyokoRen Week 2019! Prompt #1: Fall.**

"Quiet on set!"  
Kyoko takes a deep breath as she steps forward toward her starting mark. Taking one last cursory glance at her harness she gets ready. Down below, the cast takes their places for the scene. On the sidelines, Ren waits with Yashiro, hands clenching in worry for Kyoko.

"Action!"  
Pulling out her swords, Kyoko sprints down the rooftop and leaps to the next building. Landing neatly, she makes her way to the ledge and flips down onto the balcony below.  
"Cut! Alright, good job everyone, let's reset one more time." Looking up at Kyoko on the balcony the director says, "This will be the last one. The camera will be behind you, so remember to sprint low."  
"Yes, sir!"

Ren lets out a long sigh, loud enough for Yashiro to hear him.  
"Why don't you go wait in the dressing room and rest? You've been up a long time today already. I'll let Kyoko know you are here for your lunch once she's done."  
"No, I'll stay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'll stay."

Back at her starting mark, Kyoko and the cast members look over her harness, making sure everything is okay before fixing her wig and makeup. Checks complete, everyone takes their places for the next take.  
"And- Action!"

Sprinting low, Kyoko races over the roof and leaps to the next. As she steps towards the ledge, the tiles start to give way and she slides over the side of the roof. Screams ring out as she falls towards the ground.  
"KYOKO!" Ren yells as he rushes towards her, regardless of everyone else.

The safety line catches Kyoko before she hits the ground, but the momentum of the fall swings her into the nearby wall. She could hear a loud SNAP over the cries of the crew. In a daze, Kyoko isn't able to understand what was going on, she can only feel the searing pain through her side and head.

Sometime later, Kyoko is able to distinguish a familiar voice repeating her name over and over.  
"Kyo-…-ko please... K-…-yoko… Kyoko please… Kyoko, please open your eyes."  
"R-Ren?"  
"Yes! Kyoko, please, you need to stay awake."  
Reaching for his hand she repeats, "Ren."  
"Stay awake. The medics are coming to look at you."  
"Ren. Stay."  
"I will. I'll be right here. Just keep your eyes open."  
She squeezes his hand in understanding, the pain making it too difficult to keep talking.

The last thing she is aware of are the medics talking as she continues to grip Ren's hand.


	2. Visiting Hours

**Visiting Hours**

Kyoko woke up, thankful that the pounding in her head had dulled slightly. Looking around the large room she occupied, she leaned forward to get a better look when-"Whoa, stay still!" Ren said, arms shooting out to stop her from sitting up."Your arm's in a cast and your head is badly bruised. It's best if you just lay down."Nodding carefully, Kyoko lays back down. From her bed, she can see the date and time from the TV on the opposite wall.

Frowning she asks, "Tsuruga-san?""Yes?""I've been sleeping for a whole day?""Yes."Thinking, she continues to ask, "Shouldn't you be at work, Tsuruga-san?"Scratching the back of his neck with one hand, Ren looks away and says, "I didn't have much planned so Yashiro was able to move things so I have a few days off."

Confused, Kyoko asks, "Why?""I was worried about you and would not have been able to concentrate properly. Also, I had promised I would stay with you."Remembering a bit from just after her fall, Kyoko blushes slightly as she recalls asking him to stay with her."Aren't only family members allowed to stay with me?"Ren coughs nervously for a second and continues to not look at her.

"Tsuruga-san?""Well the president came, that's why you are in this room. The rules are a bit more lax because of it. Also, your mother showed up to make sure you were alright and gave permission for some of us to stay if she wasn't there."Kyoko was surprised that her mother had even come but wasn't going to be distracted from her question. Not with how he was acting."But that would have been a while after I had arrived. I vaguely remember you staying with me in the waiting area.""I might have told them…. friend.""Sorry?""I might have told the doctors you were my girlfriend." Ren finally states, a mild blush covering his ears from what Kyoko could see.Kyoko is stunned.

"You-you told the doctors we were dating?""Yes.""And they believed you?"Confused, Ren looks back down at her from his place at her bedside. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't they?""Well because you are you and I'm- ""A beautiful young woman who has just been in a terrible accident." Ren interrupts before Kyoko can finish her self-deprecating sentence.

"It wasn't hard to convince them, if they even needed convincing, Mogami-san." Ren states as he sits back down beside her, now he was sure she wouldn't try to get up."When the medics were loading you on the ambulance, I wouldn't let go of your hand, and you kept asking me to stay with you. The same thing occurred when the doctors came in to examine you. I wasn't going to leave you, especially when you wanted me to stay, so that was the easiest way to explain my presence.""But now people think you're my boyfriend, Tsuruga-san.""It's easy to play the part of your boyfriend, Kyoko. Especially when the feelings involved are right in line with my own."

Kyoko misses the rest of Ren's sentence as she is distracted by his use of her given name, a deep blush rushing over her cheeks in response. Looking down from his face, she notices her left hand entwined with his on the bed.Unable to protest as Kyoko loves the comfort his grasp provides, she decides to ignore their hands and looks back up. Since what he said has already happened, she also decides to give her all in play acting the part of his girlfriend… while hopefully still hiding her true feelings.

Finished with her decision, Kyoko asks, "How long have we been dating Ren?"Ren's mind blanks for a moment, thrown off-guard by her question.Kyoko waits for a few moments, but Ren is just sitting there, looking a bit dazed, "I guess it has been a while if we are calling each other without honorifics, right Ren?"Jolted back, Ren nods and finally responds, "I didn't say how long, especially since no one has asked, but I would think for at least a couple months?""Shall we say since around White Day?""Why then specifically?"Blushing a bit, Kyoko mutters, "Then if the BJ/Cain stuff comes out sometime soon, we can explain Setsu… at least to the cast.""Ahh… okay. March it is."

Silence fills the room as they continue to sit there, still holding hands."Are you okay with this, Moga- Kyoko?" Ren asks.Nodding slowly, Kyoko responds, "I think so. It might take a while to get used to. Especially you calling me Kyoko, and to call you Ren.""You don't have-""No! I'd like to… it'll just be different.""Then let's practice, Kyoko.""R-ren.""Kyoko.""…Ren.""Kyoko.""Ren."Slight smiles grow on each of their faces as they continue saying each other's name. Some time later, Ren snaps back to reality as voices pass by the door.

Standing up, Ren states, "I should let the nurses know you are awake. I'll go tell them while you rest a bit more."Kyoko nods carefully in understanding.Ren squeezes her hand gently one last time before letting go, glancing at her phone on the table he remembers, "Oh, and Kotonami-san would like you to call her. Just to let her know you are okay, and she doesn't need to get on the next plane back to Japan."Passing Kyoko her mobile phone, Ren gets Kyoko's confirmation that she will rest after her call before walking out of the room and carefully closing the door behind him.Kyoko smiles quietly after him before turning her attention towards all the messages on her phone and the very interesting call she was going to have with her best friend.

**A/N: Well here's day 2 of KyokoRen Week 2019, the prompt for today was play. It's… kind of along the lines of playing… right? I know this is a bit OOC, but whatever it is what it is. I'm trying to write these one a day for the whole week, so we shall see if I can get it done. As always, let me know what you think and thanks for all the love on the last chapter. I hope this segment doesn't disappoint!**


	3. The Trouble with Food

**The Trouble with Food**

Throwing down her chopsticks Kyoko complains, "I can't do it! Just give me the fork, Ren."  
"Come on, you can do it!"  
"No, I can't! I've been trying for the past week and I still can't eat with my left hand!"  
"Come on, it's not that bad. You were able to pick up some rice yesterday."  
"Barely! Half of it kept dropping."  
"Let's try one more time." Ren replies, handing Kyoko back her chopsticks.  
"Just think of it as a learning experience. If you ever have a character that is left-handed, you will know how to eat at least."

Grudgingly, Kyoko grabs them and glares at her food. "Fine, I'll try again."  
Many struggles later, Kyoko lets out a defeated sigh. Looking over at Ren she asks, "How are you so good at this?" Watching him eat his food so easily she continues, "You said you would eat left-handed with me and it only took you 2 days to completely master it!"  
Looking sheepish Ren confesses, "This isn't the first time I've eaten with my left hand. I injured my arm one time when I was younger and had to eat for a few weeks with my other hand."

"You lied to me!"  
"Well… more I didn't say I already knew how to eat wrong-handed."  
Eyes narrowed, Kyoko glares at Ren for a few seconds.  
Realizing her annoyance with him, Ren decides to try to change her mood.

"Do you want me to help you?"  
"What do you mean?" Kyoko asks, suspicious of what he was going to do.  
Scooting closer to her side, Ren picks up some of her food with his chopsticks and offers it to her. "Shall I feed you?"  
"What?!" she replies, a blush stealing across her cheeks.  
"Here just open your mouth." Ren says, a teasing look in his eyes.  
"No! You don't need to feed me."  
"Just say aww"  
Laughing, Kyoko says, "Ren! Stop it!"

As Kyoko tries to push the food away with her hand, still laughing, a chuckle is heard from the side of the room. Freezing the two actors turn to see Yashiro standing in the doorway watching the two interact.  
"Sorry to disturb, but Ren you have an interview in an hour."  
"I thought we were able to move everything until next week?"  
"This is a new one. The president had to set this up because of the rumours flying around about your relationship with Kyoko-chan."  
"And it couldn't wait?"  
"The faster it's addressed, the faster we can manage what information is released about both of you."

Nodding in understanding, Ren puts away his food and rises.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ren asks, looking Kyoko in the eyes.  
"Okay, and you have to promise to eat all of your bento tomorrow! Don't think I missed you leaving some behind today!" Kyoko replies teasingly.  
Nodding, Ren hands her the fork he had kept captive. "Here, so you can finish eating if you give up with the chopsticks for today."  
"Thank you. See you tomorrow Ren, Yashiro-san!"  
"See you tomorrow, Kyoko."

**A/N: KyokoRen Week 2019 day 3! The prompt was eat. This chapter did not turn out as planned as I kept second guessing the story today. Sadly, this was the best I could do. *sigh* Hopefully tomorrow will be better! **


	4. A Scandal Resolved?

**A Scandal Resolved?**

"Good afternoon, everyone. Today we have an exciting guest! News and rumours have been swirling around all week after an accident occurred on the set of _A Lotus in the Mud_. Reports claimed that Japan's Number One Bachelor was seen running to the side of the actress involved, going so far as to say he claimed the two have been dating, and was seen accompanying the actress in the ambulance.""Here to address these reports is none other than the man himself, Tsuruga Ren!"The audience claps and cheers as Ren makes his way to the host, bowing slightly to the audience before sitting down."Welcome, Tsuruga-san! We are so pleased to have you here today." The host says before leaning closer, "However, this feels awfully familiar. It wasn't too long ago that reports of your dating life were thrown out into the public, and regarding a different actress altogether."

From her bed in the hospital room, Kyoko could still make out Ren's gentleman's smile through the TV as he regarded his interviewer. Shaking her head slightly, she leans back on her pillows and gets ready to watch how he would handle this. Back in the studio, Ren smiles as he waits before giving his reply. The audience finally calmed down, he says, "As you can recall, I never confirmed my association with Kusunoki-san. I have worked with her in the past, but she has only ever been an acquaintance of mine, nothing more. All the publicity and rumours from that time got me in a lot of trouble and misunderstandings from what I recall."

"Oh really? Would you care to elaborate?" the host replies, eyes gleaming for being able to hear a new scoop.Wincing slightly, Ren responds, "I can't say much, aside from a certain someone was not too happy with me for a while. It took several misunderstandings and some meddling from mutual acquaintances for us to finally work things out. I'm happy to say that seems to be behind us now.""Would you say that was your first fight?""I'm not sure I would consider it a fight, precisely, but it was not my favourite time.""Well, maybe you will be willing to share more, once we come back after a few words from our sponsors!"The camera crew resets as the host regards Ren on the sofa across from her. Before she is able to say anything, the director is signalling her to get ready for the show to start again.

"Welcome back everyone, for our viewers at home who might just be tuning in, we are here today with popular actor and model, Tsuruga Ren! Now, shortly before the break, Tsuruga-san, you had brought up that the rumours earlier in the year regarding you and popular actress Kusunoki Kana-san got you in a bit of trouble with another person. Are we correct in assuming the woman we are talking about is Kyoko-san? The actress who played Mio alongside you in _Dark Moon_, and is currently preforming the part of Momiji in _A Lotus in the Mud_?"Smiling softly, Ren responds, "Yes."Dazed by the brilliance of the smile on his face there is a slight pause before the interviewer moves on to her next question. In the hospital, the grudge Kyokos that had appeared due to the discussion of Kana-san quickly move to huddle behind her head, the stragglers getting fried by the brightness of Ren's smile. Blushing in confusion, Kyoko continues to watch the interview intently.

"So, are the rumours true? To the dismay of many women across the country, is Japan's Number One Bachelor a bachelor no longer?""Yes, that is true. And actually, has been for some time."Eyes wide, the host leans forward in anticipation."For some time you say? May I ask how long you two have been dating? Were you dating during the filming of _Dark Moon_?"Smiling, Ren says, "Unfortunately no, not since _Dark Moon._ But I have had the absolute honour of dating Kyoko since March." Chuckling slightly, Ren adds, "Although a few of our coworkers and director may have picked up on my affection for Kyoko at the time. It took me a bit longer to show that to Kyoko herself."Filing that information away for later, the host continues, "So many months! I notice as we have been talking you call Kyoko-san, Kyoko, does she do the same?""In private, sometimes she'll call me Ren, but it's hard since we have had to hide it while we are in public. I can be hopeful she may be more comfortable with it in the future.""Speaking of hiding your relationship, are you able to tell us about your first date?"

Pausing a moment to think, Ren says, "I'm not sure if I can really tell you the first date we had, but I can talk about one the more memorable ones." Giving a slight self-deprecating smile Ren continues, "This might get me in a bit of trouble with her for bringing up, but one of our more memorable dates for me is spending the day together at a beach resort. We were able to have a good time walking and talking together on the beach and later even shared some coconut juice. Sadly, I had to go back to work shortly after, but that time together was very important to me."

The next few questions of the interview are lost as Kyoko tries to process what Ren had just said. First, he claims his affection for her since _Dark Moon_, but now… this date he describes sounds just like her day with Corn in Guam! Shaking her head, Kyoko tunes back into the show to hear Ren confess, "Actually, I think I've had a bit of a crush on Kyoko since we were kids. One summer I was with my dad in Kyoto. While wandering in the forest nearby, I happened to meet a young Kyoko. We played together for the days I was there and even after we left, I never truly forgot about her. When we met again last year, it didn't take long for those feelings of friendship and comfort to come back to me once I realised she was my old playmate."

Ren… is Corn? Kyoko is stunned. Although she had questioned a few times the similarities between Ren and Corn, she never fully believed it could be true. Mind thrown into confusion, Kyoko sits in her hospital room, mind racing about what was going to happen tomorrow when Ren came to visit her. From his seat in the studio, Ren internally fights with himself for confessing so much on air. What was Kyoko going to do when they meet again tomorrow?

**A/N: Here is day 4 of KyokoRen Week 2019! Today's prompt was date, and after throwing out many scenarios of a time jump to have these two go on an actual date, I decided I should stick with the flow of the story and well, talking about a (sort of) date still counts! So sorry if anyone was hoping for a cute and fluffy date, but these two need to work out some things and actually TALK to each other (lol I'm not frustrated at all). Thanks for the lovely reviews _ It's made this journey of writing daily a bit easier! Also… sorry if it wasn't clear, Kyoko's broken her right arm (which I assume is her dominant hand, let me know if I thought wrong) and that's why eating left-handed, especially with chopsticks, is so hard! See you all tomorrow!**


	5. An Accounting of the Past

**An Accounting of the Past**

Ren knocks softly on the hospital room door before entering. The nurses had told him that Kyoko may be sleeping and to be as quiet as possible. Apparently, she had had a hard night, unable to sleep until early morning so they didn't want Ren disturbing her too much. From his vantage point at the door, he could see Kyoko slumbering on her back, chest rising and falling in slow, even breaths. As he crept softly closer, he could see her brow scrunching up into a frown every few seconds making him wonder what she was dreaming about. Concerned for her rest, Ren tries to be extra careful pulling the visitor chair to her bedside, wincing when he accidentally bangs it against the bed. Glancing at her face, he is relieved to see he hadn't woken her up.

Settling in, Ren takes a deep breath and starts to mentally review what he needs to discuss with Kyoko once she wakes up. He had realised yesterday, as he was preparing for the interview, that this may be the opportunity he had been waiting for. Too much time had been wasted worrying about what would happen if he told Kyoko the truth. Kuon was getting impatient, now that he had come to accept himself and his past, but he realised that he needed Kyoko's understanding before he would be comfortable revealing himself to anyone else. Watching Kyoko sleep, a gentle smile covering his face, Ren runs through what he was going to say.

A while later, Kyoko stretches, careful not to move her right arm, and opens her eyes. From beside her she hears a gentle teasing, "Good morning, sleepy head."  
Glancing to her left, Kyoko cringes internally at having been caught sleeping so late, before saying, "Hello, _Tsuruga-san_."  
A bit of heat could be detected from her words since Kyoko had spent the whole night going over the interview and the past few months in her head. She had many questions to ask her senpai and current fake boyfriend today.  
Noticing his wince, she adds, "Or should I say _Corn_?"  
"About that-"  
Kyoko holds up her one good hand, silencing him for the moment. Grabbing the controls, she raises the back of her bed, and adjusts her pillows with Ren's help. Some discussions are best done sitting up. Looking over she states,  
"I must say, I thought about it for a long-time last night. I know I had mentioned a bit to you about seeing Corn in Guam, but not nearly in as much detail as you shared in the interview. Neither did we do half those things as the Heel siblings. So, the only conclusion I could come up with is you _are_ Corn."

Sighing, Ren nods and says, "Yes, I'm Corn."  
Glaring a bit, Kyoko asks, "Why did you lie? When I asked you about it in Guam?"  
"Do you want the long answer or the short one right now?"  
"Oh, definitely the long one."  
Pausing for a moment, Ren warns, "This may take a while."  
"It's not like I'm going anywhere." Kyoko replies.

Taking a deep breath, Ren delves into the past. "As I hinted to you in Guam, and in the past when we were kids, I had some issues that were tying me down and making my life difficult. When we met in Guam, I had reached a point where I didn't hate myself any longer, thanks to your help during my time as Cain and BJ, but I wasn't comfortable being me. Initially on the beach I was going to ignore you, but your expression while I walked away broke my resolve."  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Ren looks in Kyoko's eyes for a moment, saying sincerely, "I can't help myself. When I see you sad or scared, my body acts on its own. I have to help you, even if it may cause issues later on."

Looking away, Ren pauses as if to say something more but instead shakes his head and continues with his accounting of their meeting in Guam, body hunched over and hands gripped together in his lap.  
"When you asked me to speak, I knew it was going to be difficult to disguise my voice, that's why I came up with the story about borrowing the voice from your memories." Cringing a bit as he remembers, Ren says, "You'd think I would be able to act my way out of such a situation, but Kyoko, you are able to tear down any act I do."  
"I know I should have confessed who I was then, or even later when you asked why I looked so much like myself. But honestly, I was scared. I didn't believe in myself enough, or as I realised later, you. I was afraid that if I told you, you'd banish me from your mind and heart. I'm still a bit scared you will do that."

Uncertain if she should speak, Kyoko waits for a moment. But when the pause in Ren's story goes on for a few minutes, Kyoko tentatively asks, "Why do you think I would do that?"  
Sighing in self-reproach, Ren replies, "Because I'm a lying actor, who has not been telling you the truth since we were children. I know how much your experience with Fuwa had caused you grief, I was afraid that I would be considered worse in some way and would be completely removed from your life. I didn't want that. So, I continued to lie."

Some minutes pass as Kyoko ponders what her reaction would have been.  
"Honestly, I don't think I would have been that shocked. I would have been angry, and still am that you thought you needed to lie to me, but it wouldn't have completely surprised me."  
"I truly am sorry about lying all this time Kyoko." Ren states with complete sincerity.  
Nodding hesitantly, Kyoko responds, "I acknowledge your apology. However, I'm not sure if I forgive you yet, it may take me some time to understand everything."

Eyes closed in silent relief, Ren says, "That's all I can ask for right now. Should I leave you to think about it?"  
"Not yet." Kyoko says, her arm reaching out to stop him from getting up.  
"There are still a few more things I need to clarify."  
"Ask me anything."  
Eyes narrowed in contemplation, Kyoko regards the man beside her.

"How long have you known?"  
Eyes avoiding hers, Ren looks around the room.  
"_Ren_."  
Snapping to attention at the tone of her voice, Ren mumbles, "Since you dropped the stone I gave you at LME."  
This time Kyoko is shocked.  
"You- you've known for a year?!"  
Nodding slightly, Ren says, "That's why I asked you about Kyoto. Just to make sure."  
Back to glaring at him, Kyoko huffs, "You have known for so long and you never said anything to me? Even when I cried worrying about Corn after the things Beagle said about him- I mean you?"  
"Yes."

"Uggh. You must have had such a fun time at my expense due to my unnecessary worry!"  
"Really, I was touched. I've never found your concern for Corn- I mean me, funny. To be honest, I've actually been jealous of myself a few times because of your affection for Corn."  
Glancing into his eyes, Kyoko is able to see the truth of those statements.  
A bit confused she asks, "Why would you be jealous of yourself?"  
"I still hadn't accepted both sides of myself fully yet. Although my feelings for you are the same no matter who I am, how you act around me as _Ren_ versus _Corn_ is very different. I was jealous that you were more informal and friendly with Corn. I wanted you to be like that with me always." Ren confesses, a light blush stealing across his cheeks.

"I- I'm friendly with you."  
"Yes, but you always seem to keep a barrier up when I'm around you as Ren. That I can never be anything more than just your senpai at work." Gathering his courage, Ren adds, "And I would like to be so much more than that. Infinitely dearer, if you'd let me."  
Blushing slightly, Kyoko shakes her head in confusion.  
"I meant what I said in Guam. I love you, Kyoko. If you are willing, I'd love to show you how much as your real boyfriend... Or at least, as a close friend." Ren adds, as he sees the panicked emotions flying across Kyoko's face.

Moments of agonising silence later Ren says, "You don't need to answer me now. I'll let you think on everything in peace."  
Kyoko nods distractedly as her mind runs in circles going over their conversation. It's not until she hears the door close that she realises Ren had gotten up and left. Worrying her lip as she thinks, she tries to figure what she should do.

**A/N: We are over halfway done KyokoRen Week 2019! I don't know if I'm more sad or relieved about that. Today's prompt is accountability. This is the prompt I worried about doing the most. Hopefully today's chapter fits with Ren taking some responsibility for his actions. As always thanks for all the love and for wanting to read this story, you warm this writer's heart. See you all tomorrow!**


	6. The Beginning of a Lasting Friendship

**The Beginning of a Lasting Friendship**

Kyoko spends the next few days going over her conversation with Ren, and the past few months in her head. Internally she is in confusion, alternating between ecstatic happiness, worry and anger. When she isn't trying to figure out how she was going to reply, she is getting ready to be discharged and on edge waiting for Ren to visit again.

Unfortunately, he never shows. Yashiro visits a few days later to help with her discharge process, only stating that Ren had an on-location photo shoot he needed to go to early. Nodding in understanding, Ren had left her a voicemail explaining the situation as well, Kyoko was still a bit disappointed.

It isn't until days later that Kyoko finally hears from Ren, arranging a time to go out for dinner together once he got back from his photo shoot. It's just after 6 pm as Kyoko is getting her shoes on when she hears Okami-san call her.  
"Kyoko-chan!"  
"Yes?"  
"Tsuruga-san is here."  
"Okay, thank you! I'll be right there."  
Hurrying, Kyoko grabs her purse and checks that her sling is secure before heading to the front.

From the doorway she can see Taisho watching Ren from behind the counter as he sharpens his knives. Standing to the side, Ren ignores the stares from the restaurant's patrons and Taisho as he talks with Okami-san. Noticing movement, he turns to face Kyoko, a soft smile lighting up his face. Willing herself not to blush, Kyoko approaches.

"Ready to go?" Ren asks.  
Nodding, Kyoko turns and says her goodbyes to Taisho and Okami-san before heading to Ren's car.  
Nervous, Kyoko jumps a bit when Ren asks, "How are you feeling? Have you been better the past few days?"  
"I'm doing better."  
"Do you want to go to a restaurant or pick up food and go back to my place?"  
"Well I could make something-"  
Giving her a look, Ren interrupts, "You are not cooking Mogami-san. As much as I love your cooking, you need to rest and we both know I can't cook. So, restaurant or take-out?"

Considering the options, Kyoko replies, "Fine. Take-out as it'll make it easier for us to talk at your place."  
Nodding, Ren drives to a nearby family restaurant, picking up hamburger steaks for the two of them before driving back to his apartment.  
Careful to avoid the few reporters that had taken to camping out in front of his place, Ren guides Kyoko as they make their way upstairs. There is silence between them as they stand in the elevator, both too nervous about their upcoming discussion to make small talk with the other.

Opening the door, Ren holds it open for Kyoko to go inside ahead of him. In his head loud warnings of making sure to take things slowly ring out.  
Putting down her things, Kyoko heads to the kitchen to grab cutlery to set the table for their meal.  
"Do you want to sit in the living room?"  
"Okay, I will put the food there and come grab some plates."  
The two work together setting the coffee table with their dinner, both trying to ignore the awkward silence.  
"…Shall I turn the TV on while we eat?" Ren asks hesitantly.  
"Okay."  
TV on, the two continue to avoid making conversation as they eat.

Minutes later, Ren asks, "Are you still mad at me, Mogami-san?"  
Shaking her head, Kyoko replies, "Not really. I'm more sad that you didn't believe in me."  
"I know, and I'm sorry."  
"I understand."

The two lapse back into silence. Finally, Kyoko can't stand it any longer. Turning to Ren she says, "Can we talk?"  
Nodding, Ren shifts his food to the side and looks at Kyoko.  
Playing with the straps of her sling, Kyoko hesitantly says, "First, you don't need to keep calling me by my family name. When we are alone, you can still call me Kyoko or Kyoko-chan if you want."  
"Are you sure?"  
Blushing a little, Kyoko responds, "I'd like it if you do."

A smile forming on his face, Ren replies, "I'd love it if you'd call me by my name as well."  
"Ren?"  
"Or Corn." Ren says teasingly, before taking a deep breath and adding, "Actually, or Kuon."  
"Kuon?" Kyoko repeats, questioningly, uncertain if she heard correctly, "Like the name of Fath- Hizuri-san's son?"  
Hand running through his hair for a moment, Ren replies, "Exactly like Hizuri-san's son."  
Getting up, Ren says, "Wait here for a moment? Before you decide anything, I need to tell you something."

Going to his bathroom, Ren carefully takes out his contact lenses and removes the wig he was wearing. He then stops by his dresser before joining Kyoko back in the living room.  
Sensing him come back into the room, Kyoko looks up and gasps.  
"Re-Cor- Kuon!" Kyoko says in flustered confusion.  
Sitting down beside her, Kuon hands her his passport.  
Reading the document in her hand, Kyoko's head snaps up to stare at the man beside her in confusion.  
"As you asked. Exactly like Hizuri-san's son. I am Hizuri Kuon, Kyoko."

"Why… how… what?"  
Head leaning back against the couch, Kuon closes his eyes, "I had a hard time when I was younger trying to get out of my dad's shadow in the acting world. A few years after I met you, I made some mistakes and people got hurt. My mental state wasn't good, and I wanted to disappear. If it wasn't for the president, I don't know what would have happened to me." Hands clenched, Kuon pauses for a moment.

"He brought me back here, to Japan, and helped me create a new me, _Tsuruga Ren_. After some time I was able to act again and find a reason to stay alive."  
Opening his eyes and turning to Kyoko, he adds, "Now I've found more."  
Seeing her blush, Kuon has to grip his legs hard to stop himself from grabbing and pulling her closer to him. Needing to divert his attention he leans back again and continues talking.  
"As I said a few days ago, you have helped me to come to terms with my past, and accept who I am. Because of you, I was able to reach out to my dad and send a message to my parents as myself. I wouldn't have been able to do that before."  
Thinking for a moment, he says, "Also have new goals now. I want to become more… whole. I don't want to ignore myself anymore. I hope by telling you all this you can understand better why I lied to you. I also hope, that you would be willing to be there with me as a friend… or more."

Turning towards her Kuon asks, "I know you have sworn off love, and I would love to be friends with you, but is there any hope you could ever care for me as I care for you? Do you think you could ever love me, Kyoko?"  
Blushing a bit, Kyoko admits quietly, "Yes. Because I already love you."  
Shocked, Kuon leans close to look her in the eyes.  
"You- you love me?"  
Blushing harder at his nearness, Kyoko replies, "Yes."

Before he got too excited, Kyoko realises she needs to share the decision she had made a few days ago.  
"However, I thought about what you said the other day. And… I'm not sure if I'm ready."  
Heart falling, Kuon repeats, "Ready?"  
Nodding slowly, Kyoko explains, "I'm happy to see you again Corn, and I'm glad you are doing better. However, my focus right now is to find myself and to become the best actress I can be."  
Taking a deep breath Kyoko continues, "For a long time, you have been these separate but important people in my mind. One, my very dear childhood friend and confidante, the other the senpai I admire and have fallen in love with. Now that I know you are both, but have been hiding it from me, I'm not exactly sure what to think."

Seeing the pained expression that flashes across his face, Kyoko grabs his hand.  
"It's not a no, at least not a forever no, but I think it's best if we start over as friends. As much as I love you, and am happy to know you love me too, I think I need to get to know the real you before we start a relationship. Would you be willing to try that with me?"  
Looking at the worried expression in her eyes, Kuon nods slowly.  
"I think so. It may be hard for me Kyoko, I'm not exactly rational all the time due to my feelings for you. I don't want to lose you though, so I will try my best."  
Decision made, Kuon adds, "I would be honoured to have you as my friend."  
Bittersweet smiles on the face of each, they sit there beside each other for a while, hands still clasped together. Some time later, an unspoken communication passes between them and they get up and start cleaning up their dinner. Easy banter passing between them as they start to re-establish the boundaries of their friendship.

**A/N: It's day 6 of KyokoRen Week 2019! Today's prompt was friends. This chapter went on a bit of a ramble… hopefully it makes sense. As always thanks for the reviews and everything! See you all tomorrow for the conclusion!**


	7. A Fateful Encounter

**A Fateful Encounter**

Kyoko takes a deep breath, inhaling the varied scents of the ocean. A nice warm tropical breeze ruffles her hair as she looks out over the water. Behind her, sounds of the crew shifting and moving camera gear mixed with the crashing waves. Waving to the director, she starts to move further down the beach, enjoying a peaceful break, as her next scene wouldn't be for several hours.

Finding a path in the copse of trees beside her, she decides to go exploring for a little while. To her surprise, the path does not lead farther inland as she expected, but winds parallel to the ocean before opening to a small inlet, not far from where they were filming. Engrossed in examining the tide pools, she did not notice a man walk up to her until he spoke.

"Kyoko-chan?"Startled, Kyoko jumps slightly losing her footing among the pools. Before she falls to the ground she is caught and pulled into the arms of the man. Looking up, she is greeted with a very familiar smile."Kuon! You scared me! What are you doing here?"Chuckling a bit, he responds, "I was just going to ask you the same thing. I'm here for the photo shoot.""I thought you said you were going to be somewhere in Mexico?""We were, but then a tropical storm started brewing so they changed our destination due to safety concerns.""It was the same for us. The beach we were supposed to use was damaged in a recent storm so our filming was delayed until they could find a new location.""Are you here for long?""Just two more days. You?""We just finished shooting an hour ago."

Looking down, Kyoko plays with the front of Kuon's shirt absentmindedly."Oh. So, you're leaving soon?"There is a moment of hesitation before Kuon replies, "I'm supposed to leave in the morning. Yashiro made it so I have a few days free in my schedule as I had planned on visiting my parents for a bit."A flash of disappointment goes through Kyoko, ignoring it she looks back up and says, "That's good, I know Fath- Kuu-san and Julie-san would love to see you.""You can still call him 'Father'." Kuon teases before adding, "However, if you have time in-between your scenes, maybe I could stay and be with you?" A hopeful look showing in his eyes."But what about Father?" Kyoko asks, blushing slightly at referring to Kuu in that way to his son.

Involuntarily Kuon tightens his hold of her at seeing the blush on her cheeks. Catching himself, he very carefully loosens his hold again before replying, "I'm sure they would understand, and I can always see them later on in the week."Having been startled at the change in Kuon's grip, Kyoko finally realises she was standing in his embrace. Looking at her hands while he replies, she realises she had been petting his chest throughout their discussion. Face heating, a darker blush steals across her body. Above her, Kuon lets out a groan at her reaction and very carefully lets her go.

Bewildered, Kyoko sends Kuon a questioning glance.Clenching his arms to his chest to keep from reaching for her again, Kuon lets out a self-deprecating chuckle before answering, "Sorry, I had to stop myself. I would have crossed the line if I kept holding you."Chewing her lip, Kyoko considers the man in front of her."What if I want you to cross that line?"Shocked, Kuon's gaze bores into Kyoko's. A husky quality creeping into his voice as he asks, "What do you mean exactly?"

Courage failing, Kyoko starts looking around, eyes roaming to anywhere but at him as she speaks."It's been over 5 years, Kuon. Every time we get together, I'm overjoyed, and I wait for our next meeting with great anticipation. I still feel the same for you as I did when I asked you to be my friend after my accident. Actually, my feelings have only grown. But I haven't said anything because you seemed content these past few years just being my friend. And I didn't want to lose that. Let me know if I'm wrong, but judging from your reaction just now, maybe you feel the same way?"Eyes starting to tear up in frustration Kyoko doesn't notice Kuon moving as she says, "I still love you Kuon."Hands raising her face to look him in the eyes, Kuon gently wipes away a few tears as he replies, "Of course I do, Kyoko. I've never stopped."Carefully gathering her back in his arms, Kuon smiles tenderly at her, "So many times in the past few years I've had to stop myself from reaching out for you. I wasn't certain if you would welcome the attention, and like you, I was afraid to ruin our friendship."Caressing her cheek, Kuon states clearly, "I love you Mogami Kyoko."

A bright smile breaking across her face, eyes still watering with tears, Kyoko raises up on her toes and kisses Kuon. Softly, tenderly at first, they kiss almost as if asking each other a question of 'Is this real?'. Soon the kiss grows hungrier as passions long denied are finally let loose. Bodies heating as Kuon pulls Kyoko closer, the two are lost in a bubble, floating off in their own world.

It is sometime before they crash back down to earth, alerted to their surroundings by the tide waters crashing at their feet. Grinning, they stand there holding each other a bit longer before Kyoko notices the lateness of the day."Oh no! I need to get back to the filming location!"

In a hurry, Kyoko grabs Kuon's arm and pulls him after her, down the path and back towards where the film crew was set up."Umm, Kyoko?" Kuon asks, trying to slow her down before they reached the beach."What?! I might be late.""We need to, umm, adjust your clothes before we get out of these trees."Glancing down, Kyoko's face goes bright red as she notices that her shirt had been hiked up, and her bra undone."Kuon!"Grinning sheepishly, Kuon responds with a shrug, "Sorry, I did try to warn you."Shaking her head, Kyoko sets her clothes to rights as best as she could, before smoothing down Kuon's golden hair where it had been mussed up by her hands."You'll stay and watch if the director lets you?""Of course."Smiling, Kyoko grabs his hand again and leads him to the set.

The director is startled by Kyoko's profuse apologies once she arrives, as well as the presence of her companion. Stating that it was okay, Kyoko was still 20 minutes early, she sends her actress to the makeup tent along with her guest. Turning to one of the producers and some crew members nearby, the director asks while nodding to the clasped hands of two actors, "So do you think the rumours are true? That they have been dating for the past few years?""I don't know about dating, but I do know that many people didn't believe the story of their break-up, not with how friendly they acted around each other." One of the grips chimed in.

Oblivious to the animated discussions around and about them, the pair wait in the make-up tent. Flirtatious smiles and gestures move between the two as Kyoko sits facing the mirror, the make-up artist prepping her for her scene. Another hour later (and one cameo by Kuon), the filming was done for the day. Nodding in understanding to her manager of her schedule for the next day, Kyoko takes off with Kuon.

Settling in to watch the sunset from the beach, Kyoko leans back into Kuon's chest, his arms coming around to hold her even closer."How do you think you even found me earlier?" Kyoko asks."Fairy magic?" Kuon replies, earning him a small punch in the arm for that answer."Kuon! I was being serious!" Kyoko replies, pouting slightly."So was I." Kuon answers, face completely serious before breaking into laughter at her disbelieving expression a few moments later.Recovering a bit, he adds, "Maybe it was fate? We seem to have a lot of coincidental meetings after wandering through the woods for it not to be destined in some way." Pausing, he thinks for a few moments before adding "Whatever it was, I'm glad."Hugging her close, Kuon continues, "I love you Kyoko. I hope whatever forces keep throwing us together help us to stay together for a long time."Nodding her head, Kyoko agrees and the two sit there, enjoying the beauty of the sunset and basking in the happiness of being in each others arms.

**A/N: Well it's the last day of KyokoRen Week 2019, with the prompt of the day being fate. Was it a fluffy enough ending for you? Let me know what you think! Should Kyoko have been harder with Ren over his lies? I think most of us agree that these two REALLY need to have a good talk. Even in this chapter they still spent 5 years denying their feelings! Lol anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who read this story, as well as to the reviewers and followers! It's been a journey writing each day, but I've enjoyed it. Here's to hoping for some great new content/ development from Nakamura-sensei for next year! Author out!**


End file.
